LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 April 2013
11:53 11:54 Goodbey gtg play with the new MC snapshot 11:54 HORSES! 11:58 Hey Chippy 11:59 Hi 12:09 Hey. 12:10 Hi Zaxzax 12:10 How are you doing? 12:10 Fine, you? 12:11 Thats good, i am doing good, not great but good. ): 12:11 12:11 Why are you not doing great but just good? 12:13 Lots of reasons one is a just got my four back moler teeth poled today and my mouth hurts, and two things haven't been the best lately with some things i have been doing. 12:14 Oh my, that sounds painful. 12:14 You going to be okay? 12:16 Yeah, i'm fine i just can't eat anything but pudding, yogurt, soft ice cream and soup for about a week. 12:16 Ah. 12:18 Back 12:18 Hey Zax 12:18 Welcome back BlueJay. 12:19 Hey BlueJ. 12:19 Who is he? my name is Mr. X 12:20 Oh, ok hey Mr. X AKA BlueJ. 12:20 Hey Zaxzax AKA NinjaZack 12:21 12:23 So whats up? 12:23 I am doing quite well in real life but I am starting to feel a little Meh depressed 12:24 Why? 12:25 Well I feel like I am of little use to the LEGO World team since I can't model well and I can't code and my art/textures are good but not Great good or Awesome Good 12:26 I feel a little useless and I can't have time to change that or learn and everyone just insults me about it 12:26 12:28 Yeah, some people think if you aren't good now you never will be and that isn't true at all, i wasn't any better a modeler when i started modeling but i got better. 12:28 How long did it take maybe that will make me feel better 12:31 ... 12:32 Hello? 12:33 Well i started before LU opened in fact lu is was got me into modeling but anyway, it took me about two years to get to the point where i could model stuff LNA's wiki has the models i was able to produce after those two years, then the LG wiki shows what i can do now after another two years of practice. 12:34 So it took 2 WHOLE YEARS..... 12:34 Okay now I feel better 12:35 Yes. You can't just learn something right away. It takes time and patience. 12:36 User:BlueJay11 12:36 Read the words 12:36 Learn my life 12:36 Feel my pain 12:36 12:37 Oh and this my new Fanon and Non Canon LEGO Stories wiki http://fanonlegostories.wikia.com/wiki/FanonLEGOStories_Wiki 12:38 Yep, and determination as well as wanting to do it, i could read a 100 page story on LEGO's but if it was on something like the life of a bug, i couldn't do it because i just don't want to i could do it but not with the same drive. So if you are making your self learn modeling it won't be as fun and it may take longer then if you want to do it. And yes i read, it is sad and i am sorry. Nice! 12:38 12:40 Hey does anyone know Shivall the mythrans Email 12:41 No, sorry. 12:41 Hmm 12:41 Who's that? 12:42 You don't know he is the best guy in LU 12:42 He is a mythran and he is da Mazta 12:43 The Master? Isn't the Master the Doctor's enemy? 12:43 Well I am going to be afk trying to make something fun in Blender I will still be on chat but I will be slow at responding so 12:45 good luck, may the force be with you 12:45 And may the Dark side take over 12:46 Zax quick PM 12:47 ... 12:48 Zaxzax, answer the call! 12:48 Ok,. 12:56 So what have you been up to lately Chipika? I haven't seen you in a while. 12:56 I've been exploring Wikia. 12:56 Thats nice. 12:57 Yup. 12:57 Hi 12:57 Hi, Themythran. 12:57 Yo 12:58 So... 12:59 Ummmm... 12:59 Is there anyone talking? 12:59 No? 01:00 Hey. 01:00 Hi 01:00 Hey Mythran 01:00 Hello 01:00 So waz up? 01:01 Working on LW that all 01:01 It's goin good? 01:01 Sorry about the merge Mythran 01:01 Pretty good 01:01 No problem blue 01:02 And that's good 01:02 I am learning Blender pretty fast right now I am making a monkey 01:03 Theres a monkey head in the add button 01:03 Monkeys are cool. 01:03 As are bowties. 01:04 And don't for get the Fez. 01:04 And the Stetson. 01:04 I won't 01:04 01:06 So... 01:07 Nope i don't sow. : 01:07 01:07 01:09 Um... 01:09 Welcome back BlueJay. 01:09 Quick question in PM ZAx 01:10 ok. 01:12 ... 01:16 ... 01:23 I gtg bye. 01:23 Bye Zaxzax 01:57 Hey Mythtun 01:58 o/ 01:58 Hows it going? 01:58 .... 01:58 Hello? 02:00 Well if no one speaks might as well leave 02:00 Plz answer me 2013 04 19